Speak now, or forever hold your peace
by JillyWillyBean
Summary: Just a fluffy little piece that came to me one day... it's about Gin and Harry obviously duh


Here's a little pointless, fluffy one shot for you all…

            Harry Potter sat in the cramped pew irritably. While weddings were usually joyous occasions, Harry felt no particular joy today. Any moment now a beautiful woman would be walking down the aisle and into another mans arms. He knew he shouldn't be jealous for he had had plenty of opportunity to make his feelings known. However, the raven-haired man couldn't help but feel his face get hot with the thought of Ginny with anyone else. In the beginning, their relationship had started as a one-night stand. That one night together had turned into an illicit affair, something both exciting and secret just between the two of them. Then Jason proposed. When the proposal came, Ginny had severed ties with Harry and decided to play the part of the loyal fiancé. It had stung Harry's heart and swollen ego, but it had served another purpose also. Many a night had Harry spent awake just wishing that Ginny were lying next to him. It was during this time he discovered he felt more then lust towards her, perhaps even love…

            The sound of the organ started waking Harry from his not so peaceful reverie. Looking back nervously to the tall white doors, Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The towering doors opened and out walked a little girl around the age of five. Harry wasn't paying attention to the bridal party - his eyes were fixated on the vision of beauty he beheld. She was sparkling and radiant and like a goddess. If Diana or Aphrodite had walked into the room now, they wouldn't be able to hold a candle to Ginny. As soon as the organ began to play the infamous wedding march, those around the room stood respectfully. Harry, however, was entranced. A nudge in the ribs from Ron got him to his feet soon enough…

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The priest rambled through the ceremony, obviously trying to make it into a special memory. Harry, however, just found it increasingly irritating. He didn't know how Ginny could do this to herself – to him! She had said many times she loved him, but perhaps that was just the throes of passion getting to her head. While they had been friends – sort of – before their forbidden bed hopping, they had rarely seen each other unless it was in the nude. However, his thoughts did not stray to her beautifully proportioned body at the moment, for something the priest had said made his heart jump wildly.

"If anyone objects as to why these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." The old priest looked out into the crowd in an almost accusatory way, as if daring anyone to ruin his moment. Breath hitched and palms sweaty, Harry contemplated the situation. 'Speak now or forever hold your piece…' Forever was just too long of a time for him to be without Ginny, and without a second thought he stood shakily. 

"Gin…" he started shakily. Ron shot him a look of utter confusing mixed with contempt while Hermione seemed to be at loss as to whom exactly to look at, for her head kept shooting between the wide-eyed red head and the paled man. 

"Don't do it," Harry nearly whispered. The crowd went wild with whispers while Harry choked back at the constricted feeling in his throat. He fumbled on his words, yet couldn't understand why. Somehow it hurt too much for him to speak at the moment. What if she rejected him? What if she didn't really love him? He was as sure as hell that he loved her, and being denied the one thing he wanted at the moment would mean death itself.

"I," he faltered slightly, "I love you." The crowd let out an astonished gasp, and somewhere nearby Mrs. Weasley began crying frantically. Harry could see the tears in Ginny's eyes and the look of absolute malice and ill content on Jason's face. Gulping slightly he waited… for anything… for a sign of hope, or… rejection. Ginny just continued to stare in a hurt silence. Taking that as the sign he was seeking, Harry nodded curtly towards the couple and began to scoot out into the aisle. His heart was twisting furiously and almost physically painfully as he walked down the carpeted aisle. She didn't want him, or love him. The one thing Harry did not know, however, is that he was not the only one with a hurting heart…

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            A man, who from the looks of it was close to tears, sat dejectedly on the steps leading into a quaint white chapel. The sun was shining out and a few birds sang cheerily in the background. It was a picture perfect day, yet the man felt like shooting those damn birds. He chuckled in sad irony as he thought about the words of a song he knew distantly – "Ugly day, the sun is shining. Every cloud's got a silver lining. Ugly day the skies are blue, now every day is ugly without you…" Through dampened eyes he laughed at the pathetic-ness of his situation. Here he was, denied, rejected, put out, while they were probably all inside laughing at the loser he had become. Putting his head into his hands, he settled in between a rhythm of half laughing and half sobbing. 

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The crowd watched her expectantly, waiting for her to turn back to the man that awaited her and accept his hand. She had waited so many years for those three little words to be said from him, and now at the most inopportune moment he had chosen to say them. There was only one thing she knew for sure at the moment - she did not love Jason. She loved the idea of being in love with him, however, despite attraction, there wasn't really much there. Gulping anxiously, she turned to the concerned man staring at her. 

"Shall we – erm – continue?" He queried. 'Shall we?' Ginny thought nervously. But then she knew she couldn't do this to him – it would be unfair and dishonest. Screwing up what courage she had left, Ginny shook her head rapidly. Somewhere in the distance the sound of Mrs. Weasley fainting could be heard. All at once, it seemed, the crowd broke into another bout of hushed whispers.

"What?" Jason said in confusion. A sheepish and sympathetic look crossed Ginny's face as she reached to touch his cheek.

"I can't, I – I just can't…" Giving him a look that said, "I'm sorry (not that it matters)" Ginny turned and fled. Down the aisle she fled without so much as a backward glance. Jason stood in shocked silence as he watched her leave…

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry heard the noise of a door creaking open but did not look up. It was probably just Bill or Charlie coming to beat the bloody pulp out of him for ruining their sisters wedding. "I deserve it," he thought morosely. Wallowing in self-pity, he gathered himself up, getting prepared for the first blow. He was not prepared, however, for the hand that touched him. Whipping around quickly, Harry turned into the gaze of the said Ginny Weasley. Her eyes were searching, scorching even, but full of hope.

"Did you mean it?" she asked in a whisper. With a trembling lower lip and widened eyes Harry shook his head in a curt nod. A moment later, small arms were flung around his neck and pulling him into a crushing embrace. It took a moment for realisation to kick in, but once it did a huge grin had erupted on Harry's face. In an almost frenzied fashion, Harry had pulled Ginny's face to his own and was kissing her like no tomorrow. 

"Whoa, Harry – kiss – we have all the – kiss – time in the world – kiss – slow down." But Harry would have none of that. As cliché as it seems, his dream had come true. There was no swotty-boy Jason in the picture; it was just Ginny and himself. 

However, all good things must come to an end, and as if on cue the doors of the chapel burst open. Mid-kiss Harry looked up to see the faces of the Weasley family. A few, (including Mrs. Weasley and Percy) were contorted with anger, but most were twisted into high amusement – (those belonging completely to Gred, Forge and Mr. Weasley of course...) They let the love intoxicated couple be, however, and passed by in silence – almost. Mrs. Weasley had yet to stop wailing, and Fred and George had some parting words.

"Never knew you had the bollocks to admit it you sly dog," (what Harry assumed was) Fred whispered. George giggled furiously as Ginny shot them dark looks. Shifting nervously, Harry waited to hear their next comments.

"Better you then that ponce Jason. Take good care of her, and don't do anything we wouldn't" George added with a devious grin and wink. Attempting a smile, Harry gave them an appreciative nod. At least he had a partial blessing, and that was a start. In the meantime, he could think of nothing more pleasing then spending hours making up to her in every possible way. Coincidently, neither could she. 

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FINITE. 


End file.
